Tácticas de Coqueteo
by Horaizon
Summary: Puede que sólo sea parte de la rutina de Dante, puede que no.


**Autor:** Horaizon/Sharin (yo)

**Basado en DmC: Devil May Cry (Ninja Theory)**

**Personajes:** Dante, Meryl Streep (creada por mi)

**Advertencias:** Amm… Lemon? Que ya está puesto en el rating, so… ninguna. Oh, bueno, una nota sería que esto pasó antes de que Kat perturbara el letargo de nuestro hermoso protagonista para soltarle una avalancha de problemas que le ponen el cabello blanco. Que horrible es esa chica, ¿no? Bueno, resumido: Estos acontecimientos suceden antes de lo ocurrido en la trama del juego.

Tácticas de Coqueteo

Y otra vez se encontraba sobrio en las calles, a duras penas. En la oscura y lóbrega noche, caminando con seguridad y desdén justo como el suplicio de vida que lleva le ha enseñado. A pisar el suelo sin importancia pero sin descuidarse de que el próximo paso no sea el falso.

Y las calles estaban duramente vacías. Los faroles en la cera solo le daba un aspecto aún más tétrico y las pocas personas que erraban allí se dirigían al mismo sitio. _¿Cuándo será que todo se pudrirá junto con él? _Cada día es como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Ver la misma gente vivir su vida, más sin saber que rayos sucede a su alrededor y peor, quien limpia el desorden.

Él.

Tampoco es que espere algún crédito o algo a cambio. No es como si por degollar unos engendros demoniacos la gente le amará y alabará por ello, todo lo contrario. Puede que le destierren junto con toda esa pestilencia. Por eso, el joven Dante hacía lo que le venga en gana, literalmente.

Aproximándose al lugar donde termina casi cada noche durante los pasados tres años. Un bar del centro de la ciudad.

El aura al que ya se había acostumbrado: embriaguez, desatino, melancolía, y monotonía. Era lo que traía a la mayoría de personas a este lugar, donde un millón y una desmadres sucedían todos los días.

Aquella ciudad le repugnaba. El oxígeno de allí le fastidiaba y en vez de sentirse un ciudadano más, se sentía como un prisionero de aquella invariabilidad. Sin escapatoria válida.

Media noche y el bar estaba repleto, ha de ser porque es viernes. Dante se había acomodado en la barra y ha comenzado con varios tequilas. No se interesó ni siquiera por ver las bailarinas, ya las conocía de pies a cabeza, en este momento le causaba más interés el cantinero preparando los tragos. Presiente que hoy se irá solo a su curtido tráiler.

Se encontraba refunfuñón y penetrar la misma rubia de anoche no le causaba gracia. A parte, no es su tipo. Pero eso no evitó que otras bailarinas que ya le conocían fuesen a hacerle compañía. Aunque las charlas eran las mismas: ellas parloteaban sin misericordia de cosas que a Dante podrían importarle menos.

Dante conocía cada bar como la palma de su mano y las personas que habituaban por esos lares. Desde las que se escapaban hasta las que solo lo hacían por diversión. Lamentablemente él es uno de los que se escapan y que irremediablemente se ha acostumbrado a este estilo de vida barato y obsceno.

Muy rara vez pasaba las noches solo, pues las mujeres del bar le incitan a la compañía y él no ha podido negarse.

Las damas con poca ropa y alas blancas en su espalda (insultando cualquier significado) rodeaban a Dante elevando copas y desperdiciando alcohol por aquí y por allá. En un segundo la barra estaba desbordada.

En eso, entraba una muchacha al bar. Y como cualquier otro en su situación lo primero que llamó su atención del escandaloso y poco frecuentado lugar fue el barullo en la barra de bebidas. Apretó el colgante de su bolso e ignorando la presteza en seguida, miró a los lados familiarizándose un poco, pero no se sentía cómoda por más que tratase. Es su primera vez asistiendo a un lugar como este: con tanta gente y luces de todos colores intercalando la penumbra, que en seguida te mareaba si no te defendías.

Disipado llegó la madrugada: las una en punto. La joven muchacha pasó todo el tiempo sentada en la lejanía, muy apartada de cualquier conmoción y encontró la suerte de verse distraída por la médula de aquella barra: un chico de pelo oscuro y gabardina azul desteñido. Una gota de alcohol no ha rozado sus labios en los veinte minutos que lleva allí. Grave error decidir venir sola, es totalmente aburrido. Pero la cruda realidad es que no tiene a nadie con quien venir, ni amigos ni conocidos porque están lejos, muy lejos y es muy tímida y malhumorada como para socializar frecuentemente, menos por gusto propio.

¿Por qué le llamó el interés aquel chico? Quien sabe, las cosas pasan sin razón y puede ser que su situación sea un ejemplo de esto. No iba a negar que su físico influye bastante en esto, pues no es común una persona de color y ojos claros por ahí, menos en esta ciudad, donde sólo hay caucásicos y rubias. Aunque sus ojos bien podrían estar engañándola, por las tantas luces que vienen y van del lugar, esto puede causar que su piel haga algún tipo de contraste con la luz o se mezcle causándole una ilusión un tanto gustosa. El muchacho traía buen aspecto sin dudar, desde esta perspectiva al menos.

Mirándole instintivamente como si no hubiese un mañana, importándole poco lo que pueda suceder. El muchacho muy concentrado en el círculo que le rodea, dejándose llevar un poco, embriagándose y delirando.

Cuando ya se aburrió simulando el hecho de que ha perdido de vista su punto de atención y no hay nada más que quiera hacer en aquel lugar. Salió.

- Hey. – escuchó al alejarse un tramo de dos metros del lugar pero lo ignoró y ni volteó pensando que sería la última persona a quien se referían. – Hey. – seguía insistiendo la voz, que graciosa y escalofriantemente se hacía cercana. Pero lo ignoró otra vez. – ¡Hey! – insistió otra vez, con más potencia, haciéndola voltear. Era una voz masculina.

Se encontró con el chico que había estado acosando visualmente toda la noche y se llevó un gran espasmo. Abrió los ojos muy bien producto de su sorpresa y quizá, miedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estabas ignorando? – hizo una mueca de criajo altanero al hablar, acercándose a ella.

- No… Pensé que sería a otra persona. – contestó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué me has estado mirando toda la noche? – fue directo al grano cruzándose de brazos, pero hasta él se había llevado una sorpresa al ver lo joven que era la muchacha, no pasaba de unos 18.

- ¿Eh? Yo… - sintió una vergüenza irremediable al ser descubierta, aun así y no esperaba nada provechoso u relevante ante su cometido. – Nada realmente, solo veía, no hay intención en particular.

- ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Te han mandado a vigilarme? – se acercó aún más a la pobre chica que empezaba a sentir miedo en verdad, con una mirada fría en su rostro.

- ¿Qué…? – retrocedió por instinto, empezando a confundirse.

- ¿Me vigilas?

- ¿Puedes ser tan importante como para que alguien envíe a otra persona a vigilarte?

Dante se quedó tranquilo y no avanzó más hasta relajar su mirada. Es una respuesta inusual. Y no sentía ninguna presencia demoniaca tampoco.¿Podría ser cosa humana y nada más? ¿Se ha visto en una coincidencia por fin?, ¿en algún capricho humano?

Pero admitía que también le ha colisionado un poco esa contesta porque sabemos que clandestinamente es alguien de suma importancia en la sociedad y en el orden de esta. Que bien alguna organización que quiera dar con él o bien la policía. _De hecho…_

- ¿Eres un policía? – sacó a Ebony apuntando la frente de la muchacha, aterrándola por completo y volviendo a su intensa mirada.

Empezó a sudar frío, la pobre y desdichada muchacha por haberse encontrada con este rebelde adolescente. Levantó las manos casi al mismo tiempo que se vio en sentencia de muerte y aquellos fríos ojos grisáceos.

- Que mierdas… ¡No! ¡No! Ya-ya te dije que no fue por nada, ¡d-de verdad… ¡ - en cualquier momento sus rodillas irían a flaquear y caerá como gelatina al suelo, solo es cuestión de segundos…

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió de nuevo el muchacho, intensificando la mirada y acercando el arma a su cabeza.

- Meryl, ¡Meryl! ¡Soy una persona normal! Dios mio… ¡No dispares! – trataba… trataba de contener las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir desesperadamente con llantos incontrolables y uno que otros gritos de ayuda. Es la primera vez que se reprime a su misma tan fuerte.

- Vale, vale… - guardó el arma y poco a poco fue relajando su aspecto. – Te voy a creer. – le miró de reojo.

- Dios… ¡¿Tenías que apuntarme con… con una pistola?! ¡¿Qué ya cualquiera puede tener armas?! – le descargó de un golpe, la chica convirtiéndolo total y redundantemente responsable del miedo que acaba de sentir, de la vergüenza que estuvo a punto de pasar si rompía en llanto o se orinaba encima.

El pelinegro le miró enarcando una ceja y con la boca entreabierta. ¿Será que la conoce de algún lado? Realmente nada sobre su físico o personalidad le trae recuerdos, nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

- ¡Nada! ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan apecho? – levantó la cabeza para encararle aun molesta.

Decidió evadir la pregunta rápidamente. No hay respuesta tangible para eso.

- Tú no eres de por aquí. – dijo indiferente, ojeándola de arriba abajo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Y por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Bueno, solo pasaba a ver cómo era este lado de vida. Tengo 20 años.

- ¿Te gusta curiosear? – esbozó una sonrisa.

- A veces. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho esperó unos segundos antes de contestar. Equilibrando su confianza, pero tenía más valor en el mismo, y si ella resultaba estar mintiéndole podría encargarse como se ha encargado de más desgracias ya. Y la reacción que tenga al decir su nombre revelaría todo.

- Dante.

- Oh… - asintió la joven como si dijese _'bien, bien'_.

- ¿Y qué tanto me mirabas? – adoptó la reacción que tuvo al principio de la conversación.

Eso le recordó… Desde el momento que tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarlo más cerca no se ha aprovechado de esto. Y ahora que nota bien al muchacho, es más atractivo de cerca y su color de piel sigue siendo el mismo que tanto le llamó la atención varios minutos atrás. Es realmente una joya entre joyas.

- Que todas las bailarinas estaban a tu alrededor por alguna razón. – por fin, la pelinegra ha recobrado el ritmo normal de su respiración y es capaz de hablar sin esfuerzo, pero sigue causándole escalofríos el muchacho.

Él sonrió altanero, estas revelaciones solo estimulaban su ego y su instinto de apareamiento al instante, aunque Meryl no tenía intención alguna de coquetear con el chico, por más atractivo que le parezca.

- Lo normal. – dijo nada más, desviando la mirada.

- No te estoy cortejando. – aclaró la muchacha antes de cometer otro error gravísimo y que esta vez le vuelen la cabeza.

- ¿Qué si yo sí? – se volteó hacia ella.

- Me querías matar. – le recordó.

- Vamos, todos cometemos errores.

- ¿Errores? – exclamó sin aire por lo pesado de su broma. – Dios mío…

-Lo siento. – terminó diciendo en voz baja porque llegó a ver en sus ojos una pizca de miedo reflejado en ellos. – Pero tú has venido aquí y este tipo de cosas es lo normal… La gente se mata entre sí y terminan fornicando toda la noche.

- Eso suena a algo que harían varios homosexuales.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Soltó una risilla, por fin. Liberando un poco de tensión que la aprisionaba.

- Es noche de primeras. – dijo la chica sonriendo aun.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó confundido, pues quería asegurarse de a _qué_ primeras se refería, porque no se le antoja pero para nada experimentar con una novata.

- Bueno…, es la primera vez que me apuntan con una pistola y que coqueteo con un completo extraño… y armado. Que vengo a un bar y pienso acostarme con un completo extraño. – dijo haciéndolo sonar lo más sugestivo posible.

- Pero no eres virgen… ¿verdad? – otra vez le miraba de reojo por la inseguridad, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

- Sí. – fingió cara de inocencia, pero en realidad es porque estaba avergonzada de admitirlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estas jodiendo? – su cara cambió totalmente, incrédulo.

- No podría hacer eso.

- ¿Es… es en serio?

- Sí. Nunca me han penetrado.

- ¿Con 20 años?

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso la edad importa? ¿Qué me dices de las que tienen 13 y ya son madres?

- Eso es otra cosa-

- Es exactamente lo mismo. Te diré que sí he tenido experiencias sexuales, pero nunca penetración.

- ¿Nunca?

- No. – ya sí que no podía dudar de ella, la cara de la chica era bastante seria comparada con lo que decía.

- Demonios, realmente no quiero irme solo a casa. – se volteó para caminar un poco en el mismo lugar, – O tráiler… - se detuvo para decir eso curvando sus labios encantador – Vivo en un tráiler.

Cada cosa de aquel chico le cautivaba más y más. Es algo totalmente fuera de su comprensión. Con solo verle se pueden decir tantas cosas de el: problemas, rebeldía, soledad, apatía por la sociedad y el a ella... Contrario a ella por donde se mire, ella puede ser curiosa pero tiene sus límites desde ver hasta no tocar.

- ¿Me estas invitando?

- Si, es que… me has encendido el carro.

Pues la chica también era atractiva, o mejor dicho, linda, tanto como para hacerle sentir que se aprovechaba de ella y malearía su belleza étnica. Ha de medir unos cinco pies con cinco centímetros, piel un poco más clara que la de él y cremosa, cabello negro con tonos rojizos y largo, alborotado. Ojos oscuros y no hay ninguna parte prominente de su cuerpo pero sus piernas eran hermosas y perfectamente equilibradas. Por su forma de vestir se podría decir que no es muy femenina: traía jeans negros, una blusa sin estampado que por encima traía una linda chaqueta de cuero negro sin mangas y botas estilo militar, abiertas, parecidas a las que él traía. Y sin adornos, y si la poca luz de los faroles no le traicionaba, sin maquillaje.

Físicamente le agradaba y sólo eso bastaba para satisfacerle la hambruna sexual.

La muchacha le miró a los ojos tratando de decidirse. Estaba en el punto de que no le importaba desaparecer con un extraño que anteriormente la ha amenazado con una pistola. Y le encantaba. Aquel era su tipo ideal, sin más ni menos. Es gracioso porque pensó que tal cosa no existía y ella no era del tipo de idolatrar a alguien, muchos menos selectiva.

- Bueno. – accedió encogiéndose de hombros. – Es noche de primeras. – repitió.

Abriéndose las puertas para una probada del mundo salvaje, frío y obsceno de Dante Sparda.

El lugar era peor de lo que imaginó, a excepción de la cama que parecía ser el único ente digno de los cuidados del propietario. No pudo evitar juzgarlo con la mirada, este se encogió de hombros ahorrándose la explicación.

Meryl avanzó por la estancia mirando todo, y dejó su bolso en un sillón que trasteaba con el lugar. Dante esperaba por ella sentado al borde de la cama, su gabardina ya no forma parte de su vestimenta. Su rostro era tan sereno que parecía sedado, en realidad ocultaba su impaciencia, empezaba a calentársele cada rincón.

- ¿Por qué no cuidas de todo tan bien como lo haces con tu tv y la cama?

- Porque son mis dos cosas favoritas.

- Pero vives aquí.

- Eso que solo uso la cama y el televisor.

- Ya me lo puedo imaginar. – rodó los ojos perdiéndose en el resto del mobiliario, tuvo que recobrarse al sentir una aproximación: Dante le había extendido la mano para que fuera hacia él, ella no pudo negarse a gesto más acaramelado y correspondió casi sonriendo.

Avanzó y se detuvo en el interruptor de la luz, con una mirada juguetona, todo quedó en penumbra. Sólo la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana trasera a ellos le permitía guiarse por las siluetas que trazaban en las sombras y el resplandor genuino de los ojos de caza demonios. Llegó lentamente hacia sus brazos que la envolvieron deseosos, aventureros. Abrazó su cintura y acarició su cadera sin apartar un segundo los ojos de los de ella, que examinaban el procedimiento, atentos y expectantes. Las palmas femeninas danzaron hasta los hombros del moreno y con sus ojos le exigió que continuase con lo que sea que estaba haciendo, no estaba nerviosa, más bien ansiosa. Pamplinas el que dijo que la primera vez debía ser especial y con la persona que confíes, esto sería especial para ambos y la virginidad es un concepto tan estoico, errante y basto. Nunca entenderá.

Las manos masculinas ascendieron por los costados de su cintura deteniéndose en sus pechos. En un movimiento rápido y brusco, incluso inesperado para ella, Dante se levantó para besarla, al principio fue un beso pasivo, pausado, lento, el perfecto chance para que cada uno descubriera partes de su boca que nadie más conocía, pero empezó a ser voraz y cargado de deseo en donde ambos perdieron prendas superiores. Fue el beso más largo de su vida, para ambos. Dante no acostumbraba besar a nadie con quien follaba, pero Meryl se la ha antojado asfixiantemente. Cada centímetro de aquella figura parecía llamarlo a voces.

Meryl entendió entonces que el placer se volvía una necesidad tarde o temprano y ahora su cuerpo ajeno a estas caricias, le rogaba por más. Era tan solo un desconocido pero quería entregarse a él, disfrutar cada gramo de su hospitalidad, en toda su totalidad.

Poco a poco, Dante retomaba su asiento sobre la cama y atraía a Meryl con él, esta quedando coquetamente sentada en sus piernas, disfrutada del sabor a alcohol, tabaco y menta de la boca de Dante, sentía enloquecer con esas manos garabatear su espalda y sus dientes rozar sus labios.

Irrumpió el beso impulsada por seguir saboreando al hombre frente a ella, lamió su cuello, bajando como podía por sus definidos músculos y ese abdomen causante de delirios. Dante le permitió explorar tanto como guste, disfrutando con los ojos cerrados su lengua juguetona, pero cuando se aventuró en uno de sus pezones tuvo que morderse el labio, sintió una ráfaga friolenta poco familiar. Se ha sentido tan bien que no puede describirlo en su cabeza.

La tomó de la cintura, distrayéndola de lo que estaba haciendo y elevándola para conquistar su boca, implantando otro beso ávido en esos labios tiernos y suculentos. Gimió, si, Dante gimió besando a esa chica, cómo le encantaba besarla. Se había olvidado de la magia que tenían los besos y más los besos como estos: infinitos.

La privó de sus pantalones no antes de, gentil y cuidadosamente deshacerse de su calzado. Esta acomodó su rodilla entre las piernas del morocho y lentamente retomó el asiento en las piernas de este. Dante estaba perdido, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto, deseaba esta chica. Ya sin remediarlo más, sus labios probaron su cuello, besando y acariciando hasta sus hombros, al tiempo que sus frenéticas manos subían y bajaban de su vientre hasta sus glúteos. El largo cabello hacia cosquillas a las manos del moreno cuando lo pillaban acariciando su espalda y esta se inclinaba hacia atrás disfrutando las caricias.

- Dante – carraspeó en su oído, culpa de lo excitada que está.

Este busca sus ojos paranoico, cuando ambas miradas se enfrentan, Meryl se siente libre de empujarlo suavemente a la cama, obedientemente se tumba entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, sosteniendo como puede aquellos ojos cafés. La chica cae encima de él segundos después, robando sus labios otra vez, pero, aprovechando para retirar el pantalón de Dante que la impacientaba desde hace rato. Sinceramente, no podía ignorar le protuberancia originaria de allí y más que la incomodaba por la gruesa tela, le extasiaba. Al sentir la calidez de su erección rozar con su vientre, sintió desvanecerse entre las aguas más tibias del oriente.

Fue cuestión de suspiros que Dante tomara las riendas y se colocara encima de ella, iniciando las gestiones para seguir desvistiéndola, en realidad le gustaba su cuerpo esbelto y pequeño, parecía romperse con la simple ojeada ajena. Sus pechos descubiertos sintieron el cobijo de otra boca y el filo de los colmillos varoniles que juguetearon con los pezones duros de la muchacha. Esta soltó el primer gemido en su mejilla, algo que lo incentivó a continuar con la segunda prenda, esta salió casi por sí sola, ayuda de la chica que también se encargó de la ropa interior del caza demonios, que cayó al suelo junto con sus botas.

Ahora ambos desnudos, era una aventura completamente diferente. Sentir cada zona rozar con la otra, sin censura, sin preámbulos, si sabría lo que espera a continuación, diría que esto es placer exquisito. Dante empezó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras respiraba en su pecho y su nariz acariciaba los pezones de la chica, frotando su dolida erección con la entrada femenina.

- Ah. – se escapó otro jadeo femenino, que bien se sentía aquello, era maravilloso.

Dante la besó arreglando su postura, dejando todo su peso en sus antebrazos, quedando varios centímetros de distancia entre cuerpos. El caza demonio quería continuar, soltaba alaridos de pasión por aquella chica.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo con condón? – su voz tintada en placer, ahogaba las palabras dentro de su propia boca.

- Pues claro. – dijo aún más bajo la muchacha. - ¿Piensas dejarme embarazada?

- Es que se siente tan bien… - cerró los ojos recostándose en sus hombros, podría perderse dentro y sólo frotándola.

- Dante… - lo envolvió con sus piernas apretando todo su cuerpo y casi haciéndole daño por lo excitado que estaba.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo y mordió su hombro derecho, el hombre jadeó y buscó esa boca desesperadamente para vengarse, mordió, lamió y besó esos labios como para arrebatarle la sensibilidad en ellos.

- Busca el condón. – gimió la muchacha en su oreja, justo cuando se vio libre de sus labios.

Este maldijo por dejarse llevar de esta manera, ni siquiera pensaba lo que hacía, su cuerpo no le respondía, aunque no ha mandado ni una sola vez a detenerse, solo a buscar más de donde sea que ese placer proviene. Estiró la mano alcanzando la mesa junto a la cama y por arte maestral saca un condón en perfecto estado.

Destapó con los dientes el producto y mientras se lo ponía, sucumbía su agonía en la boca de ella, podría ser adicto a besarla, a tocarla, cualquier cosa. Una vez listo, amenazó con caricias improvisadas la entrada de ella, esto hizo que ella arqueara la espalda a sentir la yema de sus dedos tocar su clítoris. Volvió a apretar el cuerpo de Dante con sus piernas y este ya no podía aguantarse más. La penetró y calló un posible bramido con su boca, dejando que su lengua aliviara cualquier dolor que sienta la muchacha. Esta no se quejó pero lágrimas cayeron a cada lado de su cara mojando las sábanas blancas.

Dolió, dolió desgarradoramente, pero ella es suficientemente fuerte para no quejarse y esperar el placer pacientemente.

- ¿Duele? – cuestionó el moreno buscando su cara, encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba. - ¿Estás llorando?

Meryl soltó un quejido que lo acompañó una risa de embarazo. Dante rio con ella sin poder evitarlo, es la escena más tierna que jamás vio.

- Es que ha dolido un poco.

- Lo siento. Soy un poco grande. – entrecerró un ojo divertido con lo que decía, la chica rio otra vez y le golpeó en el pecho.

_Al menos ha sido realmente agradable y se ha disculpado. ¿Qué mejor primera vez que esta? _– pensó inocentemente ella, a pesar de ser consciente de la mancha que habrá dejado en las sabanas.

Otro beso aprisionó los labios de la chica mientras era penetrada lentamente, tanto que parecía interminable cada estocada, cuando Dante empezó a acelerar, ambos sintieron abrirse las puertas del cielo, no había placer comparado con este. Pronto los jadeos era lo único audible en esa tráiler, y bramidos de parte del morocho que no podía detenerse. Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, Meryl le aprisiono con sus piernas y brazos, jadeando en su cuello, de vez en cuando le mordía y a veces le lamía. Dante enloquecía, el vaivén de sus tiernas caderas y el roce de sus pezones erectos con su pecho lo estaban sacando de razón, más de lo que estaba.

- Meryl. – jadeó cuanto más no podía, empezó a embestir más deprisa y a dedicarle esos gemidos directo a su oído.

Esta ahogó un grito ronco que se desvaneció en la piel varonil, se estaba deshaciendo, tantas corrientes que le aturden el cuerpo, ha quedado narcotizada, solo recibe ese placer con gusto y gemidos, ansiosa, impaciente por llegar al clímax.

Cuando creyó que no podía ir más rápido Dante apretó el paso, siendo tan rápido como podía, cuando sintió que estaba a punto, se detuvo por completo. Acarició la cabellera negra apartándola de la cara enrojecida de la muchacha, estaba abatida por tanta excitación y jadea inquiriendo por qué se ha detenido. Esta entonces empieza a sentir como el miembro del muchacho empieza a latir dentro de ella, siente que crece y la colma por dentro, acelerando su respiración y dejándose tirar extasiada en las sábanas blancas, retorciéndose de placer. Dante la observa disfrutar de él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y mordía su labio inferior temblorosa. Sus ojos se encuentran y sonríen.

- Ah, Dante – este la calla en un beso y retoma sus embestidas, pero lentamente, hasta que alcanzan un orgasmo desgarrador, incluso para Dante.

Su cuerpo descansa sobre el de ella, tan satisfecho y cansado… Ha sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, nunca la olvidará a menos que encuentre otra mejor.

- Eso ha sido… - jadea la muchacha, su voz se escucha opaca por el cuerpo encima de ella, pero no le molesta, disfruta la proximidad a él. – Dios.

- Lo sé. – sigue jadeando él, disfrutando del aroma a vainilla y lluvia que emanaba la chica.

Su miembro aun latente por el orgasmo, sale suavemente de dentro de ella, ocasionándole espasmos a la joven. Dante retira el condón importándole poco donde caiga, ya limpiará al amanecer. Su miembro relajado queda a la altura del ombligo de la muchacha y es presionado por el abdomen del moreno cuando retoma su puesto encima de ella.

Mantienen el silencio por un rato, quedándose inmutables. La espalda del muchacho se veía reflejada en la luz que se filtraba por la única ventana abierta encima de ellos, dejando ver su singular cicatriz. Meryl lo acaricia silenciosa, no se siente en el derecho de preguntar. De todos modos, Dante se ve mimado en esas manos, y las disfruta cerrando los ojos. Un dulce beso saborea el cuello sudoroso del caza demonio, este se estremece entero sintiendo otra quemazón placentera.

De un momento a otro, se ve irrumpida la paz, cuando el moreno se levanta del regazo de la joven y desciende dejando besos en su vientre y acariciando su piel con sus labios y nariz, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde deja un beso que le provoca retorcerse. De repente siente mucho sueño, pero en eso siente una humedad adictiva estimular su membrana sexual. Es Dante haciendo de las suyas otra vez, le dejó aprovecharse de su hospitalidad, dejando que su boca experimentara por todo su cuerpo, lo último que recordó antes de quedar dormida fue la caricia de su collar en su ombligo y morir en su pecho. El moreno secretamente le besó la mejilla y el cuello deseándole dulces sueños y despidiéndose de ella. Es 99% probable que ambos senderos sean foráneos por la eternidad.

La joven despertó, perezosa, apenas se estiró en la cama para espantar el sueño. Tardó más de lo pensado en abrir los ojos, la luz era poca pero le molestaba. Bostezó mientras se incorporaba e inspeccionaba el lugar otra vez, aquel curtido tráiler. Volteó encontrándose al anfitrión de su maravillosa noche, todo su cuerpo indeleble entre las sabanas, pero que esta tela ignoraba la función de cubrir el cuerpo demoniaco, entrelazaba sus piernas pero su cuerpo estaba a la intemperie tal cínico.

_Tal vez le ha dado calor anoche y se ha desarropado_.

Se quedó meditando unos momentos, sin apartar su mirada café del cuerpo varonil. Opta con los dones que toda mujer busca, excepto por la riqueza e inteligencia. Tan solo es un capullo que aún no entiende qué es discernir. Le da una última y gustosa ojeada, disfrutando cada rincón que su posición al dormir le permitía divagar. Le tapó con la sabana la entrepierna y se levantó de prisa para ponerse ropa. Corrió con la suerte de pizcar algo para comer y ha aprovechado antes de marcharse.

Antes de salir, susurra un adiós melancólico mirando la silueta dormir en la cama, importunamente encuentra la mancha roja que ocasionó ayer. Ríe y se retira.

Dante despierta una hora después, a eso de las 1:45, como era de esperarse, el tráiler amanecía solitario, y una botella de alcohol le seducía en la misma mesita que ha tomado el condón de anoche. Abatido entre tomarla o no, se para de golpe de la cama y se rasca la cabellera, cuando va por sus pantalones regados en algún lugar, nota algo peculiar en la meseta de la cocina y avanza instintivamente para comprobar de qué se trata.

Es un plato tapado con otro y una nota en letras finas que decía: _Buen provecho._

Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y las escenas de anoche empezaron a revivirse en su piel, cómo si ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquello que extraña esas manos pequeñas y susceptibles.

- _Gracias._

**Os puedo avisar (si, a veces me creo española) que esto es el inicio de algo largo, bien largo, pero aviso: No continuará aquí, si no, en otra historia independiente. Espero que lo esperen tanto como yo, y, espero que les haya gustado lo que acaban de leer. Espero sus reviews con ansías (por favor). **

**Sé que dije que Pre-cum seria mi último fic de Devil May Cry, pero por favor… ¿Quién se puede resistir a este bomboncito rebelde que es el nuevo Dante? Me ha encantado, estoy tan enamorada que a veces no me lo creo y por primera vez, amo a Vergil también, es grandioso. **

**Dejen reviews y los amo. **


End file.
